


The Real World: L.A. Teen Wolf Edition

by DyliciousNuggets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Party, Sex, Teen Wolf, club, the real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyliciousNuggets/pseuds/DyliciousNuggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the true story of eight strangers picked to live in a house and have their lives taped. Find out what happens when people stop being polite and start getting real. The Real World: L.A. Teen Wolf Edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real World: L.A. Teen Wolf Edition

**Author's Note:**

> No motivation to complete.

**Dylan O'Brien** : "Hi, Im The darling of Tumblr...also known as Dylan O'Brien and I'm 21 years old. _-laughs- "_ I would say I'm kind of like my character Stiles, in the sense that I'm kind of sarcastic. And I guess I'm funny, I don't know."

**Colton Haynes** : "Hey I'm Colton Haynes. I'm a 25 year old actor currently working on the CW's show Arrow. And Im having a blast. I'm a really down to earth country boy that's just been thrown into the city." _-laughs-  
_

**Crystal Reed** : "This is Crystal Reed and I'm 28. I don't get caught up in drama; I try I stay away from it as much as possible."

**Holland Roden** : "Hi guys! It's Holland Roden, the fiery 26 year old red head. _-giggles;_ No, but really. I'm not the girly girl you see on tv. If I can wear sweats and sneakers, it's a good day."

**Tyler Hoechlin** : "Hey, it's Tyler Hoechlin. Do I really have to say my age?"

**Producer** : "Yes, Tyler"

**Tyler H**.: I'm _-mumbles & laughs-_

**Producer** : Tyler....

**Tyler H**.: _-Laughs-_ I'm 25 and....See now they're going to be talking about me on Tumblr and Twitter.

**Staff** : _-laughs-_

**Tyler H**.: And I truly am an alpha. No...I uhh...I like to have a family atmosphere. The more the merrier."

**Gage Golightly** : _-waves-_ "hi everyone. My name is Gage Golightly. I'm 19. And I'm a pretty laid back, chill, chick if you will. _-smiles-_ I normally just stay at home or go to the park with my dogs."

**Daniel Sharman** : "Ello. I'm Daniel Sharman, 27. And...I really really hope this show goes to London _-laughs-_ I really miss my home.

**Tyler Posey** : _-does drum roll with hands-_ "Hey everyone! It's T-Posey here. I'm 21 and like to party it up with my friends. I'm currently engaged. So...idk how that's going to work on here. _-laughs-_

 

What the cast of Teen Wolf doesn't know is that they will be put up in a house to live with each other for four months during the off season of Teen Wolf, Arrow, and their other projects. They've lived with each other before. But can they survive this time being couped up in a single house with no electronics? Things are about to start getting real.


End file.
